Contemporary aircraft include horizontal stabilizers to control the up-and-down, or pitching, motion of the aircraft nose. Elevators on the horizontal stabilizers move and vary the amount of force generated by the tail surface. The elevators are used to generate and control the pitching motion of the aircraft. Currently, airlines and maintenance personnel wait until a fault or problem occurs with the system and then attempt to identify the cause and fix it either during scheduled or, more likely, unscheduled maintenance. Fault occurrences are also recorded manually based on pilot discretion.